


Three little words

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: As if the hello wasn’t enough, saying his name, Oikawa swallowed and opened his mouth, lips quivering,” you know, it is funny… It is so easy to talk to you, yet at this moment, I am at a loss for words, besides the three words I want to say. The only three words that have been going through my mind every day for… too many days.”





	

It is easy to find people in the most unexpected places. It is easy to pass by someone you talk to online without even knowing. It is easy to start getting absorbed in something you do not think you will be able to obtain. 

One late night in an online chatroom, leads to the exchange of skype names, which leads to the exchange of phone numbers. Days pass, months pass, and finally, a year.

Oikawa looks forward to good morning text messages. He tends to sleep through his alarm, but when he gets his morning message, when the loud ping goes off, he is up. 

He gets told constantly to put his phone away, to look up, to get his head out of his electronics. It is impossible though. A simple friendship, blooms into a crush. The want every night to confess gets stronger and stronger. 

Iwaizumi’s hands get clammy and sweaty every time he gets a new message, every time he is sitting in front of his laptop video chatting with Oikawa. He is always appreciative of the fact that the skype video only shows a bust shot. His hands tightly gripping his jeans, his throat tightening. The emotions he is forced to suppress because he cannot tell what the right time to confess would be.

A year later, 365 days later, Oikawa asks for a phone call one late spring night. It catches Iwaizumi off guard compared to their usual skype calls. Oikawa says his hair is a mess, he just wants to call, to discuss some odd and end things. 

So they do.

Iwaizumi makes the call, thinking nothing of it. Oikawa answers, his heart racing so fast, too fast, he thinks if his bones weren’t so thick, it would pop right out of his chest. 

When he hears Iwaizumi answer with a gruff hello, all the air in Oikawa’s lungs escape in that moment. The two know almost everything about one another, but the confession is not easy, saying three simple words could never be so easy. When there is no response after a few seconds Iwaizumi speaks up again. 

“Oikawa?”

As if the hello wasn’t enough, saying his name, Oikawa swallowed and opened his mouth, lips quivering,” you know, it is funny… It is so easy to talk to you, yet at this moment, I am at a loss for words, besides the three words I want to say. The only three words that have been going through my mind every day for… too many days.”

“I love you too…”

Hesitation.

“Wait…. What?”

“I know what you are going to say, and I know that… I want to say the same thing, or more that I have wanted to say the same thing for… quite some time…”

Oikawa covered his mouth and was trying to take in what was going on in the moment. His heart was still racing, but he was so happy, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He couldn’t help but let the tears welling in his eyes, roll down his cheeks. After that he couldn’t stop saying I love you in return. The words he had wanted to let escape his lifts, finally being able to properly leave them. 

After this moment the two talk on the phone until one falls asleep on the other. 

The confession leads to a long distance friendships turns into a long distance relationship. 

The two continue talking like normal, not much changes besides the three words being added to their everyday vocabulary. 

It was finally time to go onto the next step though, meeting in person. The two talked about it all the time as friends, and it became a much more common topic of discussion when the two started dating. 

The two lived quite the distance from one another. At least a six hour car ride, a four hour train ride, an hour and a half plane ride. Yet the two planned on it, they started to make the plans.

Oikawa would go to Iwaizumi, he had purchased the train ticket, a month out on a Friday he would make the trip.

The days pass, Oikawa counts down on his calendar. The night before he packs, he skypes with Iwaizumi, and he crosses off the Thursday before on his calendar. He doesn’t sleep that night, neither of them do. When the time finally comes for him to leave him, he blows a kiss to Iwaizumi, says that he will see him soon, packs his laptop up, and rushes off to the train station.

The train ride is long, it seems never ending, and Oikawa is messaging Iwaizumi when his signal isn’t cut out. 

When the train finally pulls into the station, after four long hours, Oikawa finds himself nauseous. He stares out the window, looks around at the group of about ten people waiting for the train. He is scared, he second guesses things, after so long, and finally, finally it has come to this.

Oikawa gets up, gathers his belongings and follows the line of people off of the train. He wanders forward once he gets out and lets the brisk air hit his face and the soft breeze shift his hair around in front of his eyes. He doesn’t have to take many steps until he is met by a man in front of him. He smells slightly musky, he is casually dressed, his shoes are dark blue, and he is wearing dark jeans. Oikawa is too nervous to look up, his hands are tightly gripping his luggage. The face he had only scene on his phone and computer screen is now right in front of him. Finally he watches callused hands reach up to touch his cheeks and bring his head up. He finds himself staring into deep green eyes, and he then finds himself unable to see, his vision blurred by the tears he had been suppressing. 

Oikawa drops his luggage then and there and puts his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, tightly embracing him, crying into the crook of his neck. He can feel something wet on his own neck, he is sure there are tears on Iwaizumi’s face too. 

The train pulls away after everyone is off and the two remain in the same spot. They don’t move for at least fifteen minutes. When they finally pull back they make eye contact again, and end up smiling like idiots. Oikawa appreciates in that moment, the random message in the chatroom, that led to so much more.


End file.
